Red String of Fate
by WithoutPen
Summary: Ukitake Rukia wields the power of a shinigami- an extremely rare ability for a human. While cleansing the world of the evil that lurks, she found herself being hunted down by a man named, Kuchiki Byakuya, a shinigami captain of the Gotei 13. A turn of events pulled the two closer. However, will the man who is known for upholding his pride and honor, choose love? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers, WithoutPen is back!**

 **Allow me to take this chance to clarify some stuffs.**

 **This story is not a new story. The plot largely remains the same but I have decided to make some improvement to the writing. I know I am not the best author around but I hope you will love this version as much as I had fun writing it :)**

 **Please enjoy & leave a feedback :)**

 **P.S - I know RenRuki is canon now but that will not stop me from shipping ByaRuki. Having said that, I was extremely agonized by the revelation. It is not even a punch in the guts for me; It felt more like a death sentence. I cannot give my heartfelt congratulations because I strongly believe that Byakuya and Rukia are meant to be together. The majority of the Bleach fans might oppose their relationship but it does not change the fact that they are the perfect couple. Peace out.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 - PRELUDE**

 _Darkness._

The moon had hidden itself away behind the protection of the clouds as if shielding itself from the beings that were undeserving of its beauty.

The relentless waves hitting the shore and the howling wind were the only sounds to be heard.

Then, a twitch of a finger followed by a painful grunt escaped dry and chapped lips. Tightly shut eyes slowly began to open. The moon suddenly unveiled itself and the clouds parted as if they have been waiting in anticipation for this precise moment to come.

The moonlight shone gently upon the body of an ebony-haired boy whose body is battered and clothes tattered. In the presence of the unforgiving wind and biting cold, the petite figure subconsciously curled up into a ball in an effort to conserve any residual body heat.

The boy is in desperate need of something warm to raise his body temperature but he could not muster any strength to stand or think clearly for he is in a very bad shape. Grunting, he used every ounce of strength he has to pick himself up. His body felt extremely heavy and he stumbled with every step he took; he was evidently exhausted. Despite that, he continued to lumber forward without a destination in mind; something told him that he must not collapse here.

In his sluggish state of mind, he failed to notice a cleverly concealed wire and tripped over it. The boy fell without bracing the fall as his reflexes were dulled by the toll of pain and fatigue which had caught up to him. Darkness began to set in once again and the blaring sirens never reached his ears.

* * *

"Ahhh…! Ram your thick dick into me, Ryuji-sama! Give me more!" The blonde haired woman moaned and threw her head back in pleasure as she rode the man before her.

"Does it feel that good to be fucked by me?" The man whispered into the nape of the woman's neck as he rubbed her nipples back and forth in between his fingers and thumbs, causing the busty woman to mewl. "I'm going to ram my meat so violently into you so much so that you can't even feel your pussy. You like that, don't you?" Without waiting for her reply, he shoved his dick in so hard and deep that she was trembling with ecstasy. He was about to fuck her mindless when the door suddenly flew open.

"W-We have a situation, Ryuji-sama." The awkward soldier cleared his throat in an effort to keep his composure; he had no idea he would drop in on his superior having the fuck of his life. He was starting to worry if he will be severely punished for this.

"What is the ruckus about?" He frowned at the interruption before continuing his raunchy act, pumping into the horny woman and not really giving a care about modesty.

"Someone has sneaked onto the island."

* * *

"There must be a mistake." Ryuji thought to himself while making his way urgently to the control room.

Understandably, his disbelief is justifiable since there is no way for people to make it onto this island due to the treacherous water. Even more daunting than that is the fact that this island does not exist on the world map, thus making it impossible to locate.

"But what if…?" He shook his head. He would rather not entertain such ridiculous thoughts. Their plans must be accomplished no matter the sacrifices.

* * *

"What are the findings?"

"Ryuji-sama!" The soldier got up from his seat and saluted as his superior stepped into the room. "Please look at this." He enlarged the image projected on the monitor. "It appears that the intruder is a young boy but he is unconscious. "What should we do about him Ryuji-sama?"

"A young boy, you say?"

Ryuji tapped his chin thoughtfully; the situation has taken for an unexpected turn. Never in his imaginations did he expect a child.

"Gather a few men and dispatch them to the site now. Do whatever you want with him if he is a threat; kill him or feed him to the animals." He paused for a brief second. "Otherwise, restrain him and send him to the laboratory. He might be a useful asset for our plans."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Professor Yanagi! You must come and see this!" A female voice cried out with excitement and shock as she ran into the room.

Surprised by the sudden interruption, Yanagi accidentally spilled the chemical contents in the test tube.

"What is it?" The skinny bespectacled and gray-haired man in pristine white lab coat barked, annoyance clearly written on his face. His useless assistant had better have a good reason for distracting him; he can't even remember how many times she has come up to him for stupid matters.

"It is about the boy they found yesterday! Never in my many years of research did I come across someone with reiatsu that is this strong. This may sound insane but this child has beaten the highest record by a whopping three times."

It took a few seconds for her words to sink in before Yanagi threw down whatever he was holding and hurried out the lab to the boy in question.

* * *

Ryuji threw his head back and roared with laughter upon hearing the piece of good news. The heavens are surely on their side. Who knew that the person they have been looking for would come knocking on their door?

"What shall we do with the boy when he wakes up?" Yanagi asked.

Ryuji's roaring laughter died down as he took a moment to ponder. "Send him to where the other experimental subjects are housed."

"Are you sure about that Ryuji-sama?" the head researches said in surprise.

"Yanagi, are you questioning my judgement on this matter?" Ryuji shot him a stern look so intimidating that it could make the older man fall to the ground on his weak pair of knees.

"N-No Ryuji-sama, I would never dare. Please forgive my impudence. I didn't know my place." The frightened man bowed and fled the room.

One would have thought that being special means being entitled to privileges but Ryuji would not allow the boy a chance to have a hold over him even if he is the key to their plans – No. It is precisely because he is the key that they must ensure that he knows nothing. If there is even the slightest miscalculation, this project they have been working on for the past few years could be destroyed.

* * *

"LET ME GO!" A hysteric man struggled in vain, trying to escape the bitter fate that is awaiting him.

Mortifying screams echoed through the cavern. The fear and desperation in those screams were haunting enough to make the other prisoners avoid their eyes and some to cower in fear. There were also those who were just staring into space; their spirit, as dead as their eyes.

The young boy with ebony hair reaching beyond his shoulders hair observed his surroundings while he was being 'escorted' to his assigned cell. The thick, heavy metal chained to his feet rattled noisily in mockery, starkly reminding him that he is now a prisoner; his freedom no longer his.

He continued walking, all the while aware of the cold steel against the nape of his neck. He has no doubt that they would lop off his head in a split second if he makes a careless move.

Finally, they came to a stop.

"You don't want to know what will happen if you move from this spot." the guard threatened and walked forward to unlock the heavily padlocked gate. The boy was unfazed by the threat but he obeyed, not out of fear; he simply did not have a reason to disobey.

Without a word of protest, he stepped inside as the gate swings open.

There is nothing in the cell except for a little girl who is sitting on the wet, cold floor. Her knees were hugged tightly to her chest.

"Don't forget the rules." The guard reminded before he slammed the rusty gate shut.

As the sound of the footsteps slowly faded, he quietly approached the petite girl and took a seat next to her. There was not much room to be choosy. He threw a side glance at her, trying to determine if she has any objections with their proximity. The girl however, did not seem bothered and kept her eyes closed.

With nothing to do, the boy could only stare at his younger cellmate who is stained with dirt from head to toe. His eyes wandered from her untrimmed fingernails to the torn tattered rags she is wearing. He was about to look away when his eyes fell on the scars on her frail body. There were old and fresh looking ones; they made him wonder how long she has been trapped here for.

"What?" A voice as quiet as the wisps of air shook him from his thoughts and he looked up.

 _Slate grey eyes met violet ones._

His eyes widened, surprised by the pair of alluring amethyst eyes that is looking at him. Something about them has him enchanted and he could not look away.

Realizing he was staring, the boy felt his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. He hastily directed his attention to the stone sitting at his feet. He opened his mouth, about to apologize for his rude behaviour when he hears heavy footsteps walking towards their cell.

The door unlocked and an old man staggered into the dim-lighted cell. The boy knew at one glance that this person is not a newcomer; the scars on his body are identical to the girl's.

"Yashiro jii-chan, you're back!"

He watched as the girl exclaim and ran into the arms of the man before them, tears streaming down her face. Once again, she has caught him by surprise with her sudden change in attitude.

"Rukia-chan, I'm sorry I took so long. You must have been worried." Yashiro smiled and knelt down on one knee before gently placing a hand on her head. Rukia nodded as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

While consoling her, Yashiro turned to look at the ebony-haired boy. "It always pains me to see another child brought into this cursed place. What is your name, child?"

A conflicted expression appeared on the boy's face. He frowns, not knowing what to say. Then, seemingly to have recalled something, he pulled up his sleeve and looked at his wrist. "I am…#3901"

"Not that." The old man chuckled before continuing. "My name is Yashiro and you can call me Yashiro jii-chan." He smiled gently.

"What is your name?" Yashiro asked again.

 _What is my name?_

The boy bit his lips as doubt and uncertainty smeared across his face. It is a simple question, but so difficult to answer. He has no memories about himself and the only name he remembers, he knows not if it was his or someone else's. After thinking long and hard, he finally answered.

"Byakuya."

* * *

Byakuya's eyes grew wide in amazement as a ball of blue light hovers above Yashiro's palm.

"We call this 'reiatsu' and it is the reason why you and I are here." Yashiro explained. "Everyone has this energy residing within us but only very few possess high level of reiatsu. The people who brought us here are using us as test subjects in order to harness this energy. However, the experiments usually lead to death as the process is extremely strenuous on the human body and can cause a person to collapse for weeks."

At this point, Yashiro wistfully said as pain streaks across his face. "I'm sorry that children like you have to go through such painful ordeals."

"It seems like you have been here for a very long time..." Byakuya commented.

Yashiro chuckled. "Indeed I have but Rukia-chan was here way before me. Back then, it was so hard to look at her because you could tell that she practically lived her whole life here."

Suddenly, the raven-haired girl who has been so quiet all this time stood up and took slow and tentative steps towards Byakuya. She fiddled with her fingers nervously as the distance between them closes; a delicate rose-colour tinting her cheeks. Then, she stopped short. Uncertainty made her turn and look back at Yashiro.

"Go on Rukia-chan." Yashiro encouraged before explaining to Byakuya. "She is a little reserved. Although there are many children trapped here, she does not have many interactions with them as they are all housed in different places. I hope you will become friends with her."

 _Friends…_

While Byakuya was contemplating the foreign word, Rukia stood before him with a sheepish look on her face. She looked off to the side as she tentatively extended her hand and opened her palm to reveal a red string sitting on it.

"Oh? Isn't that your treasure?"

Byakuya looked at it long and hard, not understanding how this piece of string is a treasure. Sure, it does have an intricate pattern but it is only just a string. His eyes traveled to her face and noticed that she looked like she was about to cry; tears pooled her violet eyes. He became a little perplexed.

"…You can keep it if it makes you sad to give it away."

Rukia shook her head, still holding her hand up.

"She has had that on her person ever since she could remember. Rukia-chan must really want to be friends with you." Yashiro smiled.

"Oh…" Byakuya thought for a second. "I appreciate it but please keep it, um, Rukia-chan."

Her face fell at his rejection.

Sensing that the girl is going to cry, he quickly explained. "This seems to be very important to you and I don't want to take it away."

"How about we exchange a handshake as a form of friendship instead?" Byakuya suggests.

The girl paused to think for a brief moment before nodding in agreement.

Slowly, Byakuya lifted his hand and placed her small hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. A fond smile appeared on both their faces.

* * *

 **And... there you have it! This is how Rukia and Byakuya first met as children.**

 **The next chapter I am working on is a time-skip, 15 years forward into the future. I will reveal their past as the story unfolds so p** **lease look forward to it!**

 **I'm hoping to upload the 2nd chapter in 3 days' time. Woohoo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! As promised, here is the second chapter.**

 **In this chapter, I briefly introduced Ichigo's relationship with Rukia and I also did some revelations about her abilities as a human-shinigami. Lots of things will happen in the next chapter but it will take me about 2 months to post it due to work.**

 ***Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, I only own my imagination***

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 – ARCHENEMY**

"Ukitake…"

No answer.

"Ukitake Rukia!" An annoyed and fairly loud voice boomed across the lecture theatre, effectively snapping the distracted girl out of her reverie.

"Y-Yes!" Rukia shot up from her seat, bewildered as to what is going on and then she realized she was still in class.

The male lecturer who is standing on the stage shook his head and sighed before speaking into the microphone. "You are going to have to stay back after school if you cannot tell me what I have just said."

"What?!" Rukia let out a startled gasp. "B-But I can't! I have something I need to attend to!"

"Listen, Ukitake. That is your problem. I have no care for what businesses you have after class. If you can't tell me what I have said just now, you are staying."

Just when Rukia was about to shoot back a retort, something hit her lightly in the arm. She looked down in surprise to see a piece of paper that has been crushed into a ball. Turning to her right, she saw her classmate, who also happens to be her childhood friend, grinning at her from across the room.

 _Ichigo!_

"Thanks!" She mouthed silently and discreetly unfolded the piece of paper.

Rukia cleared her throat and pretended to be trying very hard to remember, putting her acting skills into play. "Um sensei… I believe you were talking about a school excursion to Kyoto that is going to happen in three weeks' time."

The lecturer looked at her suspiciously. "You should have said so sooner if you knew the answer. Take your seat, Ukitake."

* * *

"Man… that was close. You totally helped me out there." Rukia gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, thank me. Must be glad to have me in your life ay?" The orange-haired boy teased as they exit the lecture theatre together.

"You bet! But…only at times like these." Rukia stuck her tongue out at him.

"As usual, you and that smart mouth of yours." Ichigo scoffed. He can never outwit her in making snarky remarks. "Oh and speaking of 'smart'. I can't believe a top student like you actually spaced out in class. That sure amused me."

"Oh… Well, yeah. There are times like these." Rukia gave an awkward laugh and looked at her feet.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her reply. He could tell that she did not want to explain the reason for her behaviour. Then, a thought crossed his mind.

 _She said she had to attend to something after school._

He whipped out his phone and finally understood why when he saw today's date.

"You got to visit them today right?"

Rukia nodded.

"I'm sorry. It slipped off my mind."

"No, that's okay. There is no reason for you to apologize." A small smile appeared on her face.

"Well…I should have known better since you have been doing this for the past fifteen years. It was terrible of me not to remember since we are childhood friends." Ichigo shrugged. "Having said that, you do know that you don't have to force a smile around me right?" He looked away and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed at what he just said.

"Wow! I can't believe you said something so cheesy. That's so not you." Rukia laughed.

"I know right, can't believe I just said that. But I guess it's worth it since I made you laugh." Ichigo grinned.

"Thanks strawberry but I'm fine."

"Sure you are midget."

On hearing the word 'midget', Rukia reflexively cracked her hands. "I can show you how fine I am now if you insist." She said with a smirk. "But looking at what you have done for me today. I will let you off the hook this time."

"Hah, who is letting who off the hook?" Ichigo scoffed and poked her in between the eyes. "Hurry up and get going, you ass." He said as they reached the front of the school gates.

"Oh, you're heading in the other direction right?"

"Yeap, I got to go get my bike and pick up Yuzu from school since the old man is busy today."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen the girls in a while! You don't mind if I drop by for dinner someday, do you?"

"What are you even saying? That old man of mine sees you as his third daughter. You know him; He will welcome you anytime of the day with open arms, like literally."

"No kidding! That's the way Isshin-san is."

They both looked at each other and broke out in laughter.

* * *

Yet another year has passed.

Standing at the pedestrian crossing, Rukia had a wistful look on her face while waiting for the lights to turn green.

They say that time takes away the pain but that is not true, at least not for Rukia. To her, time has done little to lessen the searing pain in her heart even though it has been fifteen long years. The memories of their deaths are still so fresh in her head and she could still hear her own devastated screams and cries from back then. For many people, it would be a tormenting thing that they would rather forget than remember but for Rukia, she can never allow herself to forget; she chooses not to because she is the only one left in the world that still remembers them. She chooses not to because those people are the ones who mattered most in her life. She cannot because those people are the reasons why she is alive today. This pain is something she has to live with.

She wipes the tear that welled up at the corner of her eye as the lights turned green, feeling greatly relieved that the pain she is suffering has not reduced in the slightest.

* * *

"Yuzu, I'm on my way to your school now." Ichigo said as he soon as the call connected.

"Ah Ichi-nii! I was about to phone you. Karin-nee came to pick me up since her class ended earlier than usual today."

"Karin did? Well, where are the both of you at now?"

"Um, wait. I'll pass the phone to Karin-nee."

"Hello Ichi-nii? We are somewhere near the floristry. The shop which is opened by the kind granny who always gives us candies."

"Oh that floristry…I think Rukia is on her way there to get some flowers. You might run into her. We just parted a few minutes ago."

"Rukia-nee is? Yuzu was talking to granny just now and she said that granny isn't feeling very well today so she is going to close the floristry in about 10 minutes. If Rukia-nee is walking here on foot from the university, I don't think she will be able to make it in time."

Ichigo glanced at his wristwatch. "Okay, I got it. I'll find Rukia and take her there on my bike. We'll be there in about 5 minutes."

* * *

"Oi Rukia!"

After Rukia crossed the street, she thought she heard someone yelling her name. Turning around, a familiar orange-haired boy came into view. He was speeding towards her on his bike.

"Ichigo! Why are you here?" Rukia asked, confused by his sudden appearance when they have only just parted ways.

"You're heading to the flower shop right? Hop on. Otherwise it would be closed by the time you reach."

"W-Wait! What do you mean?"

"Yuzu and Karin happened to be near the shop and they told me that it is closing in 10 minutes. We don't have time to go into full details so hurry up and get your ass seated. You need those flowers, don't you? I will get us there in no time." Ichigo gave her a thumbs-up.

"O-Okay! Thank you Ichigo!" She gave him a grateful smile and was about to lift herself onto his bike when she froze in her tracks, her expression instantaneously changed into dread and bewilderment.

 _This feeling is…!_

"Ichi-"

A shockwave interrupted her just before she could finish her sentence. Shortly after, a deafening explosion followed.

* * *

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he picked himself up from the ground. The explosion had sent him and his bike flying backwards and he still doesn't have a clear idea of what is going on. He coughed as the thick dust irritated his respiratory tract and obstructed his vision. Despite the blast, he only suffered a few abrasions and cuts, nothing life-threatening.

However, what worried him most were not his injuries but his friend who has yet to give him a response. Fear gripped his heart. Even that strong of a girl would be rendered powerless against this force.

"I have to find her. She might be unconscious and badly injured." Ichigo thought frantically while gritting his teeth.

Then suddenly, he heard her yell.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?!"

 _That girl!_

Ichigo had a look of astonishment on his face before it quickly eased into relief.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Ichigo shouted back.

However he did not dare to let his guard down as it was still too early to tell if they were entirely safe. The cross junction has become a total wreck, car sirens are blaring loudly and the traffic lights have all went haywire.

As the dust storm begins to clear a little, he could make out collapsed buildings about 2 streets from where they stood. The realization sent shivers running down his spine. That direction is where the floristry is.

"Ichigo! Go and find Yuzu and Karin!" Rukia yelled, almost as if she knew what he was thinking.

His eyes widened. "What about you?! I can't leave you here. I don't even know if you are injured or not."

"Just go you idiot!" An exasperated Rukia admonished. "Family comes first and don't worry about me, I am perfectly okay!"

He knew she was right. "Alright, I'm going there now! You better hurry out of here as well!" Ichigo shouted back, grateful that Rukia smacked some sense into him. He broke into a sprint with a frantic look; nothing must happen to his family.

A sudden gust of wind blew, dissipating as soon as it came. The thick dust particles slowly cleared and Rukia heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that her friend has already left. Now, it's time for her to get the show on the road.

* * *

 _It's here._

Rukia eyed her surroundings warily. The structures that once stood here have all been reduced to mere rubble. Judging by the extent of the damages to the area, her opponent this time may not be an easy one. Somehow Rukia cannot help but feel that something is off. She has never felt this much unsettledness before even though she has been through this multiple times. Her gut feelings told her that she must not let her guard down.

The distant sound of the wailing sirens of the emergency vehicles broke her train of thoughts. It was a sign that she has to pull back from the scene but knowing that the damn thing is still around, she can't bring herself to do nothing.

Cautiously, Rukia advanced forward, manoeuvring agilely and effortlessly through the debris of the collapsed buildings; her senses heightened by the adrenaline rush. Time is ticking but there were no signs of her target.

Rukia was about to leave and continue her search in another area when she heard a shriek. It was a very faint cry but she definitely heard it. As if to prove that she was right on point, an unmistakable roar followed right after.

Forgotten were her thoughts of leaving as she now speeds towards the direction of the distressed cry.

* * *

The woman frantically scrambled to her feet after tripping over a piece of concrete. She paid no heed to her stinging injuries. The only thing occupying her mind was to escape and she has to be fast. She does not have the luxury to think of what had just occurred to her or who the monster attacking her is. Soon, it will appear again – _The hideous monster with a mask_.

She hid behind a collapsed house and threw a tablecloth she found over her head. Holding her breath, she desperately prayed for that monster to leave her alone. Tears streamed down her face as the image of her family crosses her mind. She cannot bear the thought of leaving her young children behind. She is all that they have when her husband passed away a few years ago. She wants to live, she must live for the sake of her family.

The woman does not know how long it has been since she hid here. 10 minutes? 20 minutes? It felt like an eternity to her. During this whole time, she heard no sounds, no movements, no anything. The quietude made her doubt what she had just seen. She started reasoning that she must be too stressed out and was making things up in her mind. There is just no way something like that exists in the world, right? Somehow convinced by that thought, she carefully removed the tablecloth.

Bad move.

She screams as she comes face to face with the monster. It was not her mind playing tricks on her, this is all real.

A single tentacle shot out and constricted around her unsympathetically as if to prove her right. She could feel the brute force slowly crushing her ribs. This creature was playing with her.

"S-Save me…" her voice came out as a rasp while she struck weakly at the tentacle around her. Even though the situation seems hopeless, she does not want to die without trying. She prayed. Maybe God will be willing to save her if she prayed hard enough.

As the monster bared its teeth with a blood-chilling roar, a picture of her family flashed across her mind again. She can no longer go back to them. She sobbed as she saw a ball of red light. There is nothing she can do now.

* * *

 _"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south...!"_

"Hadō #31. Shakkahō!"

Hollow. That is the identity of the monster in question.

Rukia breathed heavily as she caught the unconscious lady before she fell to the ground. She arrived just in time to save her but the hollow managed to dodge her attack and is now watching her from a distance. If only she had found her earlier, this person would have suffered less severe injuries. She cursed under her breath and took out a device before pressing it with her thumb. With this item, she can replace the memory of a person who has seen a hollow or a Shinigami with a fake one. After all, it is better for them not to remember the faces of these ugly creatures.

Keeping the Hollow in check, Rukia moved the injured lady and left her behind the protection of a sturdy-looking wall. If she could, she would have casted a protective barrier around her. However, doing so would deplete her reiryoku completely and if that happens, she will not be able to fight anymore – At least not in this form.

The next shot would be her last.

* * *

"Rukia, you are a human with the powers of a Shinigami. But, humans and Shinigami are vastly different. Unlike Shinigami, the human body can only handle so much energy bursting from within the body. Since we have been training, you know very well that you can only manage two shots at best before you exhaust yourself. So promise me that you will pull out from a fight if you cannot deal the final blow within those two shots, okay?"

"Okay." Rukia nodded, listening intently to the man she respects and love.

The man with white, long hair smiled, satisfied at her response before reaching into his pocket and taking out a bottle of pills.

"To be honest, I do not want to give this to you. However, I am worried because I cannot always be by your side. I know you are strong and it usually takes two attacks for you to clean up the Hollows. Still, something could happen and there is no telling what and when." He held her hands gently and placed the bottle in it. "Please use it only in life-threatening situations."

"I promise I won't overdo it unless I really need to, Otou-san."

* * *

Her next attack must work. There is no room for mistakes.

She dashed from her position towards the back of the hollow. As the hollow followed her, she analysed its speed and movements. Bullet-like projectiles and tentacles rained down on her. She swiftly ducked all the attacks except one tentacle which caught her in her blind spot. The tentacle wrapped itself around Rukia's foot and brought her closer to its mouth.

The corner of her lips tugged into a confident smile. She expected this.

 _Point blank._

With her palms facing the Hollow, she took aim and chanted.

" _Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."_

"Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!"

A tremendous spark of energy generated speedily at her palms before an inferno of blue fire crashed into the Hollow, swallowing it whole in the bright blue light and turning it into dust.

Rukia staggered a little, taking a step forward to steady herself. She drew in a few deep breaths and her shoulders slumped in relief. It was fortunate that the fight ended before she reached her limits and the authorities have also started sending people in to rescue the casualties. She had left the unconscious woman in a place that is easy to find. Now, it is time for her to exit the place.

The human-shinigami turned around to leave when suddenly a sense of dreadfulness hit her like a blow in the stomach. A chill ran down her spine. This was not the same unsettledness she felt before; this is so much worse. Her eyes darted towards the sky and widened in disbelief. It is a kūmon.

A part of the sky is being torn open as if something was behind it. Huge white hands with long and sharp nails reached out and forcibly enlarged the cavity.

"It cannot be…!" A gasp escaped her slightly quivering lips. "Menos Grande…!"

* * *

 _Why is it here?!_

Menos Grande, also known as 'Gillians', rarely appear in the human world unless there is a large source of spiritual power that attracts them.

Anger overcame Rukia's initial shock as the giant with a white mask and elongated nose began to sluggishly move through the town, crushing the buildings beneath its feet. It has been fifteen years since she last encountered a Gillian and back then, she did not know better and had to pay a hefty price for it. Despite its lack of intelligence and slow movements, the Menos Grande holds powers which should not be underestimated.

Rukia knew it was impossible to confront the Gillian in her current situation and all her cells screamed at her to run but no, she will not back down. She will not allow fear to cripple her and let the same thing happen again.

Reaching into her bag, the petite girl pulled out a small circular pill box. She looked at it with brief consideration before finally pressing a button. The metal case snapped open with a beep, revealing a transparent green capsule shaped pill.

She clenched the pill tightly in her hands.

 _I'm sorry Otou-san but this is something I must do._

Staring at the monster with a piercing and unforgiving look, she swallowed the pill.

* * *

"Karin! Yuzu!" Ichigo called out to them, relief written on his face as he dashed towards their direction.

"Ichi nii!" The both of them waved.

"Are any of you hurt?"

"We got a few cuts but nothing serious. But, Yuzu is a little shaken by what happened so she can't stop crying." Karin explains.

"Okay but just in case, let's get the old man to take a look later on."

Karin was sort of dreading that because her father would react so dramatic over this. She sighed. "By the way, where is Rukia-nee? I thought the both of you were going to come here together."

"We got caught up in the blast and she told me to come and look for you guys." Ichigo explained, suddenly thinking that he should check up on her. "Wait, let me call her."

Ichigo punched her numbers in his cell phone but there was no answer.

He had an uneasy feeling. "Could it be that that idiot was hurt after all? Damn it! That girl got to stop acting strong."

"I'm a little worried about Rukia since she is not picking up her phone. Stay here. I will call the old man to come and fetch you girls home. Don't go anywhere till he comes okay?"

Karin nodded. "Call us when you find Rukia-nee too!"

* * *

Rukia watched as her physical body hits the ground after her soul is ejected from it. This sight would have made her shit bricks if she had not done this before.

Many years have passed since she entered this state. That time, it was hard not to be taken aback because her outfit had totally changed into that of a black kimono and she had a katana by her hips. But what surprised her most was the invincibility she felt. Her powers that have been suppressed by her human body were surging through her.

Unfortunately though, she can only last 20 minutes in this form and the side effects after she returns to her main body are so severe that her father was reluctant to give her the pills. It goes without saying that he also did not allow her to enter this form again. Of course she could have taken the pill in secret when her father is away from home but Rukia did not want to break the promises she made with the man who brought her up and takes care of her like his own daughter; even prioritising her health over his own.

Turning her focus back to the Menos Grande, Rukia ran through air as if she was already accustomed to it. There was no gravity weighing her down and her movements were so much better than before. It feels good to be back in this state.

"Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!"

Rukia placed her palm in front of her and instantaneously fired the blue blaze at the giant. She was stunned by the ferocity of the blast. She looked at her palms in amazement; the power was several times more overwhelming than the earlier one she had executed. Furthermore, she did not even have to chant the incantation.

 _I can do this._

Confidence surged within her.

The blow prompted a menacing roar from the Menos and it began to identify the person who attacked it. Just because of her newfound power, Rukia was not going to act overconfident and let her guard down. Before the Gillian starts to retaliate, she will end its existence.

"Hadō #4. Byakurai!"

A highly densified white lightning discharged from her index finger as she stood right in the face of the Menos, making a clean hit to the mask of the giant. However, instead of toppling over as Rukia thought it would, the jaws of the Menos snapped open.

"What…?"

Rukia stared in utter shock as she took a few involuntary steps back. Cold sweat ran down her back. The gigantic red orb was expanding at such a rapid rate that it made her consider escaping. She shifted a foot back but stopped as this scenario became all too familiar to her. Fifteen years ago, she did the same thing. She got scared and froze up and ended up putting the people who were dear to her in harm's way.

"As if I would ever let that happen again…!" Rukia clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, determination burned in her violet eyes.

"Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!"

Icy blue and crimson red danced in the sky as their attacks meet each other. Rukia watched as blue paled against red but she was not in the least afraid, she had expected this to happen. She is well-aware that her power would not be enough to fully negate the intensity of the cero but she wanted to at least reduce the damages she would sustain.

However at this close range, it became clear as day to her that surviving this attack is next to impossible but be that as it may, Rukia was determined to stand her ground till the very end even if it means throwing away her life. She braced herself for the impact and closed her eyes shut.

 _Maybe this is what it means to be at death's doors. Your whole life flashes across your eyes and you are reminded of things that make you want to cling on to life._

Regrets instantly filled her and her eyes flew open. She can't give up like this. "No! I will not die here. Not when Otou-san is waiting for me and not when Byakuya nii-san and Yashiro jii-chan have given up their lives so I could live." But it seems like that thought came to her a little too late as the cero threatened to engulf her.

" _Hadō #33. Sōkatsui._ "

She stilled and stared in astonishment.

* * *

It all happened within the snap of fingers when right before her eyes, the cero was completed wiped out by a familiar blue wave of energy that appeared out of nowhere. The attack was so strong that it even disintegrated her archenemy in the process. Thoughts ran wildly in her head. Whoever could have done this and with so much power?

A butterfly fluttered across her, jolting her out from her shock. Her head quickly shot towards the direction where the attack had appeared from.

Standing a stone's throw distance away stood a man whose silvered silk scarf and long ebony locks billowed gently in the presence of the wind.

* * *

 **There you have it! I hope this chapter has made you more interested in the story development.**

 **Pretty sure everyone would have guessed who that man is since this is a byaruki story /winks/**

 **Would appreciate if you drop a review ;)**

 **Thanks for reading and see you in 2 months' time!**

kūmon - Air gate


End file.
